Sick
by Hakujyou
Summary: Fanfic where Touya gets sick. Sadness, death, and a little bit of TouTou/Chessshipping. Inspired by a scene of Merlin where he gets poisoned.


_**Angst fanfic isn't really for PKMN ¬`But I decided to put something where it doesn't quite belong so yeah.**_

It's a sickness of black and white. And maybe even red.

Touya falls ill, the ninth day of November. He drops to the ground silently, in the snow, sickness taking him. He's in the giant chasm at the time, so none are there to deliver immediate help.

After two days, he is found by Touko, who is distraught. When he is found, his skin is white as the snow around him, and his body is almost ice cold. She is surprised, and thankful that he is not yet dead. It's a miracle.

Touko brings him away to the Pokemon centre. The nurses are unable to give a clear diagnosis. All they know is that he has little time to live, and leave the room for further study.

He lies on the hospital bed, and his blood runs cold, though he feels like he is burning up. He's even convinced of scorch marks lining his torso, and his eyes turning to mush. All he speaks are indecipherable pleads for his life to stay with him another day.

Only when a thick black liquid exits through his mouth, and his body shakes violently, do they call for urgent help. It leaks out the corner of his lips, and is hardly absorbed by the cloth of the pillows on which he lies. The nurses clean his mouth, and try to force as much of the liquid as they can out of him.

It is late into the next morning when the flow stops. Touya feels considerably weaker than the morning previous, and fears for his life outstandingly more. His breaths are shaky, and rushed.

The pain he feels is limitless. It's like he has nerves inside his cold blood, and it's excruciatingly painful. Any normal feeling is amplified unbelievably, and his throat is so sore, he cannot even scream, so he quietly asks for life to stay with him another dreadful minute. He doesn't even know if he wants that.

Through it all, Touko stays by his side. She is his best friend, and his love. It brings her great sorrow to see him in this way. She sits by his bed, and she prays. She doesn't believe in any sort of God, but still she prays, so that the life might not be taken from her dear love. She falls asleep next to him.

He is conscious through everything, and there is no relief from the pain. The pain killers do nothing, and his body will not let itself fall into sleep. It's a constant fight for life.

White ooze drips from his mouth and his eyes roll back. He thrashes uncontrollably, and the nurses are called once again by Touko. When the stream of ooze becomes red, and his mouth foams, there is much more worry.

Then he shouts.

His shout is heartbreaking, and unlike all he has been able to say before. It's a shout for help, and his voice cracks a way through the sentence. It's almost too difficult to listen to.

She touches his forehead, and he looks up to smile at her, with his blood-stained lips. It's painful to see him in this way, she thinks. He's sick, and probably in deathly pain, but he manages to smile just for her. He's beautiful.

For a moment his hands tense, and he tries to scream, but he cannot. Blood slides from his mouth, and the corners of his eyes, then down his chin. It pools on his neck, before slipping down either side.

Touko cleans it up, and cries for the first time since he had fallen ill. Previously she had just hidden her tears underneath her solid exterior, but she has broken now.

Touya closes his eyes, and mouth, but the blood doesn't stop draining out. He takes her hand with all the strength he has left, and whispers in her ear: "If I die, please promise me that you'll be okay,". His voice is surprisingly calm and steady.

Touko kisses his hand and promises him, and herself, that whatever happens she will not grieve, no matter how hard that may turn to be.

Touya dies the thirteenth day of November, friends and family by his side. His funeral takes place a week after his death. Friends and family still by his side.

 _ **And there ya have it.**_

 _ **Review, maybe? I want to know how to get better at writing.**_


End file.
